


Cant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [228]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Apogee. The drag queen show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/16/1999 for the word [cant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/16/cant).
> 
> cant  
> To talk hypocritically.  
> To speak in the whining or singsong tone of a beggar; beg.  
> Insincere, especially conventional expressions of enthusiasm for high ideals, goodness, or piety.
> 
> This is for Vt_girl1701, magis, and jane_x80 who all wanted a sequel to [apogee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8570905).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cant

Fornell walked backstage. He nodded to the other drag queens there and headed over to where Gibbs and DiNozzo were. He figured Gibbs like him was probably here against his will. “I get DiNutzo signing up for this because it’s right up his alley, but how’d they get you here, Gibbs?”

Tony preened. “You know I make this look good.”

Gibbs instead of answering Fornell’s question looked him up and down. “You know blonde is really a good look for you. It matches your personality.” Which if you thought about it was kind of an answer of itself.

Fornell glared at Gibbs. “This wasn’t my choice.”

Gibbs smirked then. “Oh, I know.”

Fornell recognized that look. Gibbs was somehow involved in setting him up for this too. He was way too self satisfied and unselfconscious not to have been a full participant in making sure Fornell participated in this. “What did you do?” Fornell hissed.

Gibbs, of course, didn’t respond.

Fornell silently decided to come back to what role Gibbs had played in getting him here and continues. “Seriously, why are you here?”

“Didn’t you know? I love dressing up in drag.” Gibbs canted, obviously insincere. He wasn’t about to explain to Fornell how Tony talked him into it.

Gibbs response left Fornell speechless. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, they started calling people up on stage to do their stripper like drag dance. Abby and Emily were taking turns announcing the various drag queens. 

The first one up was Kort. He had on a vibrant blue wig and one of those salsa dresses with layer upon layer of fringe that moved when he danced. They played a really fast song and he bopped all over the stage shaking his booty and really making it work. A few people were brave enough to tuck dollar bills into his skirt, but most of them just tossed dollar bills on the stage. 

They went through a few less than stellar performances before Fornell was up. Fornell had on one of those slinky black dresses that make everyone look good to go with his blonde wig. He still didn’t really know what he was doing, so he just tried to move to the music that was playing. Mostly he looked a fool and those that gave him money did so out of pity not out of enjoyment of his dancing.

Then it was Gibbs turn. Fornell looked on eager to see how Gibbs would embarrass himself. He was shocked to realize that Gibbs totally knew how to look and move like a woman. He’d taken off his trench coat that hid his costume to reveal a short red number paired with a brunette bob wig. 

“Man did Gibbs know how to Dance”, Fornell thought to himself as he watched Gibbs move his body in ways he didn’t think was possible. He held everyone spellbound and the money just flowed straight onto the stage. He easily brought in more money than all the previous acts combined.

Finally, Gibbs left the stage and none too soon in Fornell’s mind as he was having a hard time fighting his attraction to the brunette version of Gibbs. Of course, they’d saved the best for last. Tony walked onto the stage practically oozing sex in his tight sparkly green dress that brought out his eyes. He had on a long dark haired wig and there wasn’t a single person in the room that wasn’t turned on by the time Tony finished his highly suggestive dance that carefully didn’t go into actual stripper moves.

It was a toss up between Tony and Gibbs as to who brought in the most money. Though honestly neither of them cared. As the night drew to a close they nodded their heads in goodbye to Abby and Emily and everyone else and exited with their hands wrapped around each other’s waist.

Gibbs couldn’t wait to get home and use his reward for participating that Tony had promised him.

Fornell meanwhile returned home with Abby and Emily where they switched out of Abby’s car to Fornell’s. Emily waved goodbye to Abby, yelling “Thanks Abby! This was the best!” as Fornell drove off for their house. He couldn’t wait to get out of this drag, but was afraid if he entered Abby’s house he’d never escape. He considered the clothes he’d worn their earlier a complete loss and was not planning to retrieve them ever. 

Instead he quickly changed into his own clothes as soon as he got home and breathed a sigh of relief to not have his manhood taped to his skin anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
